This invention relates to catalysts. In another aspect the invention relates to hydrogenation catalysts. In yet another aspect the invention relates to method for catalyst preparation. In a further aspect, the invention relates to hydrogenation processes.
For a hydrogenation process to be useful on a large scale, catalysts must be available which are readily and inexpensively prepared, give selective reaction, and have high reactivity over an extended period of time. Prior art hydrogenation catalysts employed for the hydrogenation of acetylenic compounds and diolefinic compounds have a variety of drawbacks which prevent their use on a large scale. Thus, for example, catalysts employing platinum or palladium are very expensive; the preparation of catalysts such as Raney nickel is a relatively tedious process. In addition, some hydrogenation catalysts display low reactivity with functionally-substituted compounds. Where prior art hydrogenation catalysts display high reactivity, a frequent problem is poor selectivity to the desired hydrogenated product, due, for example, to double-bond isomerization of the initially formed olefinic product, further reduction of the initially formed olefinic product, and/or undesired side reactions between the hydrogenation catalyst and any functional groups which may be present on the reactant compound (or product olefinic and/or aliphatic compounds).